List of Stephen Squirrelsky Future Kids named after
Here is a list of future kids named after some characters. List: Stephen and Sandy: *Bradley is named after Bradley Dee Baker *Joseph Squirrelsky is named after Joseph Marshall *Yasha Squirrelsky is named after Yasha Mousekewitz *Binky Squirrelsky is named after Binky Bee Robert and Tanya: *Jonathan Cheddarcake is named after Jonathan Thomas *Edwin Cheddarcake is named after Edwin Jones Tyler and Bunnie: *John Fluffers is named after John Lennon and John Henry *Paul Fluffers is named after Paul McCartney, Paul Bunyan, and Paul Bernardo *Ringo Fluffers is named after Ringo Starr *George Fluffers is named after George Harrison, George Carlin, and George Washington Rocky and Katrina: *Eric Raccoon is named after Eric Smith *David Raccoon is named after David Smith *Ivy Raccoon is named after Ivy Smith *Zara Dog is named after Zara Dawson *Erika Dog is named after Erika Dawson *Zack Dog is named after Zack Dawson Tim and Bijou: *Brian Seed-son is named after Brian Griffin *Emma Seed-son is named after Emma Watson *Julie Seed-son is named after Julie Boma *Susie Seed-son is named after Susie Camichael *Annabelle Seed-son is named after Annabelle Dawson *Tim Seed-son Jr. was named after his father, Tim Seed-son Danny and Daizy: *Dylan Danbul is named after Dylan McCarthy *Kesha Danbul is named after Kesha Timber *Paul Danbul is named after Paul Burnett *Kate Danbul is named after Kate Smith *Diesel Danbul is named after Diesel Smith *Kidaroo Danbul is named after Kidaroo Busters *Wiseguy Danbul is named after Wiseguy the Bodyguard Ryan and Yin: *Ashley Fluffers is named after Ashley Judd *Stella Fluffers is named after Stella (The Winx Club) *Thomas Fluffers is named after Thomas Mullholland *Leo Fluffers is named after Leo (Little Einsteins) *Trent Fluffers is named after Trent (Total Drama) *Dorothy Fluffers is named after Dorothy Gales *Josh Fluffers is named after Josh Kettles *Abigail Fluffers is named after Abigail Lincoln *William Fluffers is named after William Hartnell *Jesus Fluffers is named after Jesus Christ Chris and Angelina: *Alan & Zayne Pepper are named after Alan Young and Zayne Carrick *Cecilia Pepper is named after Cecilia Marfo *Teresa Mouseling is named after Teresa Teng *Monica Mouseling is named after Monica McGhee *Keaton Mouseling is named after Keaton Jones Alvin and Reba: *Cameron Fluffers is named after John Cameron *Sadie Fluffers is named after Sadie Aldis *Anakin Fluffers is named after Anakin Skywalker *Katrina Fluffers is named after Katrina van Tassel *Casper Fluffers is named after Casper the Friendly Ghost *Janet Fluffers is named after Janet Waldo *Alvin Fluffers Jr. is named after his dad Danny and Luna: *Simon Whiskers is named after Simon Seville *Amy Whiskers is named after Amy Fourpaws *Dave Whiskers is named after Dave Seville *Joey Raccoon is named after Anderson Joey *Jennifer Raccoon is named after Jennifer Parker *Kimberly Raccoon is named after Kim Possible Andrew and Amy: *Alan Catsmith is named after Alan Cook *Steven Catsmith is named after Steven Universe *Salli Catsmith is named after Salli Barkin *Kendra Catsmith is named after Kendra Hamilton *Charlie Catsmith is named after Charlie Brown Sunil and Pepper: *Vincent Nevla is named after Vincent Price *Marty Nevla is named after Marty Freeman *Aaron Nevla is named after Aaron Porkins *Ursula Nevla is named after Ursula (The Little Mermaid) *Rose Clark is named after a rose *Angelina Clark is named after Angelina Ballerina *Lillian Clark is named after Lillian Bunny *Rodney Clark is named after Rodney Dangerfield Stanz and Rona: *Arthur Hamsterson is named after Arthur Read *Millie Hamsterson is named after Millie (Thomas and Friends) *Allison Hamsterson is named after Allison the Sweet Girl *Logan Hamsterson is named after Logan Paul *Rosie Hamsterson is named after Rosie Anderson *Percy Hamsterson is named after Percy the Park Keeper Aaron and Lammy: *Jaden Sheepish is named after Jaden Grove *Penny Sheepish is named after Penny Brown *Dennis Sheepish is named after Dennis the Menace *Cale Sheepish is named after Cale Sniffer *Tiana Sheepish is named after Princess Tiana *Holly Sheepish is named after Holly Dolly *Priscilla Sheepish is named after Priscilla *Maxwell Sheepish is named after Maxwell Boswell *Kastha Sheepish is named after someone *Wilbur Sheepish is named after Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) Booker and Coco: *Lawrence Cooter is named after Lawrence (Go!Animate) *Duncan Cooter is named after Duncan the Narrow Gauge Engine *Callie Cooter is named after Callie (Go!Animate) *Bridget Cooter is named after Bridget Panza *Grace Cooter is named after Grace (Go!Animate) Ian and Fluffy Fluffy *Glen Fluffers is named after Glen Douglas *Campbell Fluffers is named after Glen Campbell *Mike Fluffers is named after Microsoft Mike *Donnell Fluffers is named after Mike O'Donnell Panda and Floral: *Henry Smoochie is named after Henry the Green Engine *Ebenezer Smoochie is named after Ebeneezer Scrooge *Dimitri Smoochie is named after Dimitri from Anastasia *Fredrick Smoochie is named after Fredrick Leonard *Huckleberry Smoochie is named after Huckleberry Hound *Spring Smoochie is named after a season Tails and Amanda: *Penny Opossum is named after Penny Matthew *Mitch Prower is named after Mitch Matthew *Junie Opossum is named after Junie B. Jones *Alberto Prower is named after Alberto (Flipline) *Maggie Opossum is named after Maggie (Flipline) Derick and Mrs. Tiggy Winkle: *Daniel Quillers is named after Daniel Pineda *Aurora Quillers is named after Sleeping Beauty *Bambi Quillers is named after Bambi, a disney character *Jayna Quillers is named after Jayna Brown *Harold Quillers is named after Harold Smith *Sarah Quillers is named after Sarah West *Edmond Quillers is named after Edmond (Cat) *Angel Quillers is named after an angel *Señor Quillers is named after a senor person *Anna Quillers is named after Anna (Frozen) Owen and Priscilla: *Kessie Antler is named after Kessie the Bird and Belle (Beauty and the Beast) for her middle name *Larry Antler is named after Larry the Cucumber *Angelina & Blossom Skunk are named after Angelina Mouseling and Blossom (PPGs) *Rodney Skunk is named after Rodney Copperbottom *Cody Antler is named after Cody Simpson *Isa Skunk is named after Isa the Iguana Elliot and Lillian: *Sally Bunny is named after Sally Acorn *Franklin Hops-a-lot is named after Franklin Turtle *Buster Bunny is named after Buster (Arthur) *Marina Hops-a-lot is named after Marina Beauty *Hannah Bunny is named after Hannah Barbera *Orville Hops-a-lot is named after Orville (The Rescuers) *Isabella Bunny is named after Isabella Precious *Stephen Hops-a-lot is named after Stephen Squirrelsky Rocky J. Squirrel and Melody Prettyful: *Bob Squirrel is named after Bob Holt *Rachel Prettyful is named after Rachel Acorns *Keith Squirrel is named after Keith Penza *Belle Prettyful is named after Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Dallas Squirrel is named after Dallas (Go!Animate) Comquateater and Felina: *Lucy Claws is named after Lucy (Peanuts) *Derek Claws is named after Derek (Thomas and Friends) *Terence Claws is named after Terence (Foster's) *Rosanna Claws is named after Rosanna (Song) *Elijah Claws is named after Elijah (Go!Animate) *Mavis Claws is named after Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Darton Claws is named after Darton Anderson and Sheila: *Skylar Joey is named after Skylar the Go!Animate *Olivia Joey is named after Olivia Flaversham *Calvin Joey is named after Calvin Johnson *Jessica Joey is named after Jessica Rabbit Griffer and Zoe: *Abraham Feist is named after Abraham Lincoln *Adolph Feist is named after Adolph Rupp *Fritz Feist is named after Fritz the Cat *Lambert Feist is named after a country *Hector Feist is named after Hector the Bulldog *Martha Trent is named after Martha Monkey *Angelica Trent is named after Angelica Pickles *Heather Trent is named after Heather Watson Tongueo Money and Penny Ling: *Luke Money is named after Luke Skywalker *Leia Ling is named after Princess Leia *Connor Money is named after Connor (Thomas and Friends) *Caitlin Ling is named after Caitlin (Thomas and Friends) *Lee Money is named after Lee (a Go!Animate voice) *Elizabeth Ling is named after Elizabeth Holmes *Gilbert Money is named after Gilbert Gottfried *Eddie Ling is named after Eddie Valiant Walter and Ming-Ming: *Matilda Beakers is named after Princess Matilda *Arista Duckling is named after Arista (Ariel's sister) *Sarah Beakers is named after Sarah Ravencroft *Ellie Duckling is named after named Ellie Weasel *Phillip Beakers is named after Phillip (Wallace and Gromit) Elroy and Pipsqueak: *Canard Oakdale is named after Canard (Aircraft) *Miriam Oakdale is named after Miriam Makeba *Alex Oakdale is named after Alex Kimble *Penelope ZhuZhu is named after Penelope Pitstop *Elroy Oakdale Jr. is named after his pop *Ariel ZhuZhu is named after Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Yancy ZhuZhu is named after Yancy O'Del *Moana Oakdale is named after Moana, a Disney character *Wolfer Oakdale is named after Wolfer *Luther ZhuZhu is named after Freddi Fish's buddy Shy and Trix: *James Weasel is named after James the Red Engine *Walnut Weasel is named after a walnut *Rosita Weasel is named after Rosita (Sing) *Andy Weasel is named after Andy Panda *Petunia Weasel is named after Petunia Pig *Beth Fox is named after Beth Hart *Marian Fox is named after Maid Marian *Jackie Fox is named after Jackie Chan *Ricky Fox is named after Ricky Martin *Marie Fox is named after Anne-Marie Psy and Brainy: *Arnold Snowing is named after Arnold Shortman *Donny & Andrew Snowing is named after Donny Osmond and Andrew Catsmith *Jodi Snowing is named after Jodi Benson *Achilles Barker is named after Achilles *Lulu Barker is named after Lulu Caty *Amby Barker is named after Amby Rosemary *Wendy Barker is named after Wendy Darling Gregory and Bruma: *Michael Stripers is named after Michael Darling *Jackers Stripers is named after Jackers *Jane Stripers is named after Jane Darling *Elsa Stripers is named after Elsa (Frozen) *Ally Lioness is named after Ally Brooke *Violet Lioness is named after Violet Parr *Elliot Lioness is named after Elliot Crawford *Neutron Lioness is named after the Neutron Family *Karen Lioness is named after Karen Smith Tia and Nicky: *Billy Tabby-Cat is named after Billy West *Alice Fox is named after Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Gordon Tabby-Cat is named after Gordon Bennett *Molly Fox is named after Molly the Holden Engine *Alexander Tabby-Cat is named after William Alexander Maddocks *Robyn Fox is named after Robyn Starling *Jake Tabby-Cat is named after Jake Spankenheimer *Hubie Fox is named after Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Georgina Tabby-Cat is named after Kallina's grandmother in The Great Kallina Rompo and Winter: *Walter Money is named after Walter Melon *Robert Squirrelly is named after Robert Cheddarcake *Gwen Squirrelly is named after Gwen (Total Drama) *Howard Money is named after Howard Morris *Izzy Money is named after Izzy Gomez *Bobby Money is named after Bobby Denton *Sandy Squirrelly is named after Sandy Cheeks *Judy Squirrelly is named after Judy Hopps *Helga Squirrelly is named after Helga (Hey Arnold) *Jackson Money is named after The Jackson 5 Waldo and Jingle: *Ellie Weasel is named after Ellie O'Donnell *Roderick Weasel is named after Roderick Porter *Kathy France is named after Kathy Griffin *Skeeter Weasel is named after Skeeter (Doug) *Cyril Weasel is named after Cyril Proudbottom *Perdita France is named after Perdita, Pongo's wife *Emily France is named after Emily Vigorous *Junior Weasel is named after Junior, George's sidekick Phineas and Smelly *Han McSkunkey is named after Han Solo *Fiona Smelly is named after Fiona Frills *Lando McSkunkey is named after Lando Carlrissian *Tanya Smelly is named after Tanya Mousekewitz *Fester McSkunkey is named after Fester Addams *Tillie Smelly is named after Tillie the little engine that could *Edward McSkunkey is named after Edward the Blue Engine *Tara McSkunkey is named after Tara Strong *Percy Smelly is named after Percy Jackson Charles and Tina: *Lola Beavy is named after Lola Bunny *Bart Weasel is named after Bart Simpson *Dawn Beavy is named after Dawn Bellwether *Apple Weasel is named after the fruit *Dee-Dee Beavy is named after Dee-Dee, Dexter's sister *Dumbo Weasel is named after Dumbo the Flying Elephant Shet and Charles De Girl: *Rico Meerkata is named after Rico (Flipline) *Dawson Meerkata is named after Dr. Q. Dawson *Bianca De Girl is named after Miss Bianca *Alexia De Girl is named after Alexia Eram *Pedro Meerkata is named after Pedro the Plane *Miranda De Girl is named after Miranda Hart *Eilonwy Meerkata is named after Princess Eilonwy *Kristofferson De Girl is named after Kristofferson from Fantastic Fox Periwinkle and Julimoda: *Jasper Claws is named after Jasper Badun *Stacey Claws is named after Stacey Fuzzooly *Ramesses Claws is named after Ramesses *Aleshia & Louise Claws is named after Aleshia, Fiona's daughter, and Louise Hay *Gidget Claws is named after Gidget, Max's girlfriend *Kris Kitten is named after Kris Kringle *Red Kitten is named after red paint *Maisy Kitten is named after Maisy Mouse *Attina Kitten is named after one of Ariel's sisters *Hunk Kitten is named after Hunk from The Wizard of Oz *Periwinkle Kitten Jr. is named after his dad Daniel and Raldo: *Elmo Alaska is named after Dr. Elmo *Felicity Alaska is named after Felicity Jones *Roger Alaska is named after Roger Rabbit *Dennis Alaska is named after Dennis the Lazy Diesel *Betty Alaska is named after Betty Boop *Diamond Alaska is named after a diamond *Rudolph Alaska is named after Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer Frankie and Olivia: *Harry Winter is named after Harry Potter *Zayn Winter is named after Zayn Malik *Niall Winter is named after Niall Horan *Liam Winter is named after Liam Neeson *Louis Winter is named after Louis Armstrong *Rebbie Winter is named after Rebbie (Dan Danger) Dinky and Emerald: *Greta Puppy is named after Hansel's sister *LaSasha Puppy is named after LaSasha Garrett *Mick Dachshund is named after Mick Blackburn *Boris Dachshund is named after Boris Anderson *Faline Puppy is named after Faline, Bambi's love *Dale Dachshund is named after Dale, Chip's buddy *Wendell Puppy is named after Wendell Pierce *Linda Dachshund is named after Linda, Blanche's twin sister engine *Huffy Dachshund is named after some huffy bikes Jaden and Tally: *Donovan Adorable is named after Donovan Mitchell *Pollyanna Cat is named after Pollyanna Woodward *Shanna Cat is named after Shanna Kress *Willard Adorable is named after Willard Wigen *Maximilian Adorable is named after Maximilian Dood *P.T. Adorable is named after P.T. Flea *Zoe Cat is named after Zoe the Fairy *Amanda Adorable is named after Amanda Opossum *Theodore Cat is named after Theodore Seville and Theodore Tugboat *Ronnie Adorable is named after Ronnie Anne Santiago *April Cat is named after a month *Stevie Adorable is named after Stevie Wonder Charlie and Tallulah: *Kimi Nakey is named after Kimi Finster *Johnny Chipmunk & Lisa Nakey after named after Johnny Bravo and Lisa Simpson *Edd Chipmunk is named after Edd (Double Dee) *Nathan Nakey is named after Nathan Lane *Anastasia Chipmunk is named after Anastasia *Nicky Chipmunk is named after Nicky (Fox) *Calina Nakey is named after Calina Liang Elvis and Bunnie: *Elvis Flyly Jr. is named after his dad *Britney Flyly is named after Britney Spears *Melody Rabbit is named after Melody Time, a 1948 Disney film *Jagger Flyly is named after Jagger Eaton *Carlos Flyly is named after Carlos being a Loquendo voice *Kel Rabbit is named after Kel, Kenan's best buddy *Rita Rabbit is named after Rita from Papa Louie *Christopher Flyly is named after Christopher Lee *Dixie Rabbit is named after Dixie from Balto *Peterson Flyly is named after Peter Jordan *Minnie Rabbit is named after Minnie Mouse *Tosha Rabbit is named after Tosha Silver *Magenta Rabbit is named after Magenta from Blue's Clues *Clayton Flyly is named after Clayton from The Amazing World of Gumball *Fievel Flyly is named after Fievel Mousekewitz Gerald and Heather: *Hoagie Gerbil is named after a Hoagie Sandwich *Sheila Possum is named after Sheila the Kangaroo *Dick Gerbil is named after Dick Whittington *Anais Possum is named after Anais Watterson *Maya Gerbil is named after Maya the Bee *Tod Possum is named after Tod the Fox *Dougie Gerbil is named after Dougie Joyce Kenai and Stellaluna *Stephanie Hidna is named after Stephanie Gavin *Nicole Batty is named after Nicole Watterson *Tyren Hidna is named after Tyren Pearson *Teddy Batty is named after Teddy Bear *Angela Batty is named after Angela Rippon *Gabriel Hidna is named after Gabriel Zamora *Crysta Batty is named after Crysta the Fairy Russell and Monica *Klasky Quokka is named after Klasky Csupo Logo *Cameron Quokka is named after Cameron Boyce *Titanic Ferguson is named after a Titanic ship *Drew Ferguson is named after Drew Pickles. *Sue Quokka is named after Sue Hulk *Jimmy Ferguson is named after Jimmy Shand *Patricia Ferguson is named after Patricia Hayes *Lennon Quokka is named after Lennon Stella *Rumpelteazer Quokka is named after someone *Buddy Ferguson is a named best buddy friend Gopher White and Prince Chantment: *Mark Gopher is named after Mark Hamill *Mia Gopher is named after Mia Collins *Keegan Gopher is named after Keegan Collins *Boris Gopher is named after Boris Anderson *Alexandra Gopher is named Alexandra Burke *Bendy Gopher is named after Bendy *Casey Gopher is named after Casey Jones Edmund Përlioź and Sandy Hamtaro: *Caninius Përlioź is named after Caninius *Will Përlioź is named after Will Smith *Danielle Hamtaro is named after Danielle *Lorna Hamtaro is named after Alice's sister *Doris Hamtaro is named after Doris Anderson *Donald Përlioź is named after Donald Trump *Jones Përlioź is named after Jones Smith *Wendolene Përlioź is named after Wallace's love Jimmy Jeepers and Sheila Rae: *Charles Jeepers is named after Charles Dickens *Sheila Rea Mousely II is named after her mother *Ferdie Jeepers is named after Ferdie Nelson *Victoria Mousely is named after Victoria Beckham *Treelo Jeepers is named after Treelo, Bear's friend *Alvey Jeepers is named after Alvey Kulina *Edwyn Jeepers is named after Edwyn Collins *Becky Mousely is named after Becky Keisha *Snow White Mousely is named after Snow White *Daniel Jeepers is named after Daniel Osborne *Beatrix Mousely is named after Beatrix Potter *Ralphie Jeepers is named after Ralphie May Zack Black and Lulu *Spencer Black is named after Spencer the Silver Engine *Lynn Bear is named after Dame Vera Lynn *Gillespie Black is named after The Gillespie Brothers *Billie Bear is named after Billie Jean *Alwyn Black is named after Alwyn Wallace *Horace Bear is named after Horace N Buggy *Caroline Black is named after Caroline Moore *Paige Bear is named after Paige Danielle *Gulliver Black is named after Gulliver from Gulliver's Travels Anime Puss and Kitty: *Lawrence Boots is named after Mr. Lawrence *Cinderella Tabby-Cat is named after Cinderella *Ichabod Boots is named after Ichabod Crane *Timotha Tabby-Cat is named after Timotha Lanae *Terry Boots is named after Terry Thomas *Padmé Tabby-Cat is named after Padme Amidala *Hercules Boots is named after Hercules Diaper Dog and Kesha Adorable: *Oliver Adorable is named after Oliver Hardy *Jones Dog is named after Jones the Steam *Buford Adorable is named after Buford Pusser *Daphne Dog is named after Daphne Blake *Diana Adorable is named after Diana Douglas *Odette Dog is named after Odette *Bernardo Adorable is named after Bernardo Silvia *Yakky Dog is named after Yakky Doodle Duck *Starla Adorable is named after Starla Edney Tanya Num-Nums and Mr. Squiggles: *Montague Squiggles is named after Montague Atlanta *Sasha Nums-Nums is named after Sloan *Dexter Squiggles is named after Dexter Jettster *Wallace Squiggles is named after Wallace Shawn *Richard Squiggles is named after Richard Briers *Cholena Num-Nums is named after Cholena *Brisby Num-Nums is named after The Brisby Family *Tony Squiggles is named after Tony Toponi *Jessie Num-Nums is named after Jessie Craig *Wilma Num-Nums is named after Wilma Flintstone Roddie and Teresa: *Mikey Sugar is named after Mikey Simon. *Jacob Brisby is named after Jacob Marley. *Eliza Sugar is named after Eliza White-coon. *Alvinphina Brisby is named after. *Stevenald Sugar is named after ???. *Lily Brisby is named after is named after Lily. *Boomba Sugar is named after Boomba. Emily and Mordecai: *Freddie Blue-Jay is named after *Hannah Storky is named after *Cody Blue-Jay is named after *Sapphire Storky is named after *Toby Blue-Jay is named after *Ash Storky is named after *Eli Blue-Jay is named after *Kayla Storky is named after *Hugh Blue-Jay is named after Christian and Bunny-Bunny: *Kylin Bluecheese is named after *Flik Bluecheese is named after *Cliff Bunny is named after *Moses Bunny is named after *Isaac Bluecheese is named after *Edison Bunny is named after *Aladdin Bluecheese is named after *Geke Bunny is named after *Stanward Bluecheese is named after *Rupert Bluecheese is named after *Norbert Bunny is named after *Rufus Bunny is named after Category:Lists